<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe and Sound by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693423">Safe and Sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Between Episodes, Episode: s05e15 A Hole In The World, F/M, Post Episode: s05e14 Smile Time, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley's dream of being with Fred has finally come true. Now he dreams of what they could do with the rest of their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe and Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was listening to this song earlier and it reminded me of Fresley in a bittersweet way, so I made this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>I could lift you up<br/>I can show you what you wanna see<br/>And take you where you wanna be</i>
</p>
<p>Wesley immediately saw a gateway of hope open up in front of him when Fred gave him that kiss, and possibilities that he'd dreamed of for so long, but were made real with that kiss. </p>
<p>
  <i>You could be my luck<br/>Even if the sky is falling down,<br/>I know that we'll be safe and sound</i>
</p>
<p>In a life like theirs, he didn't know what vengeful demon or cult of evil puppets would attack next, but he did know that he'd fight it all with his dear Fred by his side. </p>
<p>
  <i>We're safe and sound</i>
</p>
<p>Perhaps when they found free time from their work at Wolfram and Hart and their fight against evil, Wesley could take her out for plenty a romantic date, just like he'd always fantasized of since he first met her. </p>
<p>
  <i>I could fill your cup<br/>You know my river won't evaporate<br/>This world we still appreciate</i>
</p>
<p>Cliché as it was, even the idea of dinner at a fancy restaurant with Fred excited Wesley. Him in his best suit, Fred in a stunning dress, and both of them kissing to fancy music after eating a fantastic meal (his treat, of course). Perhaps they'd go see a play or a movie afterwards, or simply take a stroll together around the less demon-infested parts of LA. </p>
<p>
  <i>You could be my luck<br/>Even in a hurricane of frowns, <br/>I know that we'll be safe and sound</i>
</p>
<p>Even aside from the typical romantic atmosphere of dates and planned time together, Wesley thought of even more than that. Perhaps, if things worked out, he and Fred could move in together. Oh, how he would love that. Even through everything going on in their crazy lives, coming home together and living alongside each other could bring light to even the darkest days. </p>
<p><i>Safe and sound,<br/>Safe and sound<br/>Hold your ground<br/>Safe and sound</i> </p>
<p>Perhaps one day, the pair would even get married. Wesley could hardly hold back a smile as he thought of that. He'd buy the brightest diamond ring to propose to her. No, that wasn't right. Not even the brightest, rarest, most expensive stones could ever be worth as much as she was. Maybe he'd get something more meaningful to her. He'd learned about birthstones and what they symbolized. What was Fred's again?</p>
<p><i>I could show you love<br/>In a tidal wave of mystery,<br/>You'll still be standing next to me</i> </p>
<p>Wesley shook away the thoughts of the future. As much as he loved to fantasize now that said fantasies had a feasible possibility of coming true, he couldn't think that far ahead yet. At that moment, they were still far too busy with the high-risk work they did to think about a more peaceful future. All that said, though, he was still so, so immensely happy to be going through it all with Fred by his side, fighting with him. Yes, even the worst days were just blissful with her. </p>
<p>
  <i>You could be my luck<br/>Even if we're six feet underground,<br/>I know that we'll be safe and sound</i>
</p>
<p>Even if this work killed Wesley, he'd be happy to die in her arms. He couldn't think about the possibility of it doing the same to Fred. No, he'd move mountains to prevent that from happening. He'd take a bullet for her and go to hell in back for her in a heartbeat. His only wish would be for her to be able to move on if that happened. He knew he could probably never.</p>
<p>
  <i>We're safe and sound</i>
</p>
<p>Why would anyone want to hurt Fred anyway? Someone as charming and beautiful as her was loved by everyone. And the battles she was in were not typically fatal ones, and the rest of her time was spent in Practical Sciences. Who would hurt her there? Knox? Wesley wasn't very fond of the other scientist, but knew beneath his petty jealousy that there wasn't much of a reason to, and especially no reason to believe he'd ever hurt Fred. </p>
<p>
  <i>Safe and sound,<br/>Safe and sound<br/>Hold your ground<br/>Safe and sound</i>
</p>
<p>And so, Wesley pushed the anxieties out of his mind and rationalized that on the off chance any threat would come to her, either he or Angel would take care of it rather quick, with the help of everyone else. Even Spike would do anything to protect her. </p>
<p><i>I could lift you up<br/>I can show you what you wanna see<br/>And take you where you wanna be</i> </p>
<p>Wesley thought more of the happiness he and Fred were bound to share, thoughts he went to work with and were intensified after his conversation with Gunn, even with the poor joke made at his expense, and didn't waver even as he got distracted trying to settle Angel and Spike's childish "cavemen vs astronauts" argument. </p>
<p>
  <i>You could be my luck<br/>Even if the sky is falling down,<br/>I know that we'll be safe and sound</i>
</p>
<p>The feelings came right back in full force as he saw Fred walking down the stairs with Lorne. </p>
<p>
  <i>I could lift you up<br/>I can show you what you wanna see<br/>And take you where you wanna be</i>
</p>
<p>Wesley smiled and walked over to her, forgetting about his half-formed fake excuse to come to Practical Science, though slightly disappointed he wouldn't get to see her knowing smile as he spouted it off.</p>
<p>
  <i>You could be my luck<br/>Even if the sky is falling down,<br/>I know that we'll be safe and sound</i>
</p>
<p>Her lips curved upwards in a sweet, purely happy smile as he approached her. He brightly smiled back. He'd never get used to seeing it. </p>
<p><i>We're safe and sound<br/>We're safe and sound<br/>We're safe and sound<br/>We're safe and sound</i> </p>
<p>Though he worried a bit when Fred said that she'd been to Medical after breathing in dust from a strange sarcophagus, he calmed down after she said they gave her the all clear. Wolfram and Hart's medical team was pretty thorough; they surely wouldn't miss anything worth stressing over. </p>
<p><i>Safe and sound,<br/>Safe and sound <br/>Hold your ground<br/>Safe and sound</i> </p>
<p>He told her of the surprise date he had planned for her, which she already seemed quite excited for. Though Lorne teased them as he walked past them down the stairs, Wesley could tell he was quite happy for them. </p>
<p>"You are my sunshine," he belted, "my only sunshine." </p>
<p>Fred looked at Wesley, her warm brown eyes filled with love and adoration. "You make me happy..." </p>
<p>
  <i>We're safe and sound</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>o o f </p>
<p>I plan on writing less bittersweet and crushing Fresley stuff (and Freslyria stuff!) later, but in the meantime (since god knows when I'm actually gonna get that done), you can read Mummy Dust by Fitzsimmons_Forever (great fic btw) or another fic of the sort and pretend that this queues into that rather than what actually happens in canon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>